


Three's A Party

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [27]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls get together for a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Party

Paige, Megan, and Happy giggled like they were teenagers again. How would have thought they'd have a sleepover at this age? It had been Megan's suggestion, partly a ploy to get away from the hospital for a while and catch "a breath of fresh air". Happy and Paige had eagerly agreed- it'd be nice to get away from the boys too.

With Ralph staying with Walter for the night, Happy and Megan arrived at Paige's apartment with pints of ice cream. They held an endless movie marathon of cheesy comedy classics, curled up together on the couch eating ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this as a truely platonic thing but Paige/Megan/Happy is my ultimate ot3.


End file.
